In audience measurement applications, determining the media content being presented by a media presentation device (e.g., a television program being displayed on a television) can be accomplished by, for example, monitoring the audio emanating from the media presentation device. If the presented media content includes watermarks, codes, or other identifiers embedded in the content, then extracting the identifier(s) facilitates the detection of program information. An alternative to this “active” approach is a “passive” technique based on computed fingerprints or signatures. Signatures are unique or semi-unique representations of media content segments derived from one or more of the properties of the media content signal, such as its local frequency distribution. Signature methods require reference signatures for all possible media content of interest. By comparing signatures derived from media content presented by a media presentation device (e.g., a home television set) with the reference signatures, the media content (e.g., a television program) being presented by the media presentation device can be identified.
Persons subscribing to cable, Internet protocol (IP), wireless and/or satellite content distribution services often receive media content signals via, for example, a set top-box (STB) installed by a service provider and/or a user. An example STB can determine, log and/or report information about media content (e.g., channels) tuned to and/or selected via user controls, such as a remote control. This media content information may be transmitted back to the service provider and/or an audience measurement entity via a back channel. By analyzing such information from one or more customer premises, ratings information and/or media consumption statistics can be determined.